crayolacrayonsfandomcom-20200213-history
160 Crayon Colors
The Box of 200 is a fan-made crayon box made for Crayola's 115th anniversary and also their largest crayon assortment made. Analysis Even though Crayola have done the idea of a 200-count pack before with their Ultimate Crayon Bucket, the aforementioned box contains doubles of selected crayons to make it to the 200 mark. The box described here, however, does not do this, and instead opts to use all 120 current colors, the original Metallic FX assortment, and 64 never-before-seen-or-made true colors that may be added into the 96, 120, and 152 crayon packs; the duplicates will be replaced with the new colors. By popular demand, the color Chestnut will be renamed again to its original name, Indian Red. This will be done for two reasons; both for the 115th anniversary and to convince users that the color is not as "offensive" enough to Inside the box are 12 containers (tallying up to almost three 64-count boxes, with one 24-sleeve added, which will be reserved for 23 of the 1998-introduced colors and Aquamarine, four reserved for the 64 new colors, and another reserved for the 2001 Metallic FX colors (there will be 24 more released at the same time)). Inside the box, there are 36 reds and pinks, 34 blues, 29 greens, 24 oranges, 19 purples, 15 yellows, and 24 neutrals. Colors included The list below is not in alphabetical order; for these colors displayed in alphabetical order among the other specialty color ideas, click here or here. If a color is either fluorescent or has a metallic effect, it will be marked with a *. Additionally, the four colors being put in the limited edition 115th Anniversary Box of 140 will be marked with this 140. * Black * Brown * Blue * Green * Orange * Red * Violet (Purple) * Yellow * Carnation Pink * White * Blue Green * Red Orange * Yellow Green * Red Violet * Violet Red * Blue Violet * Yellow Orange * Green Yellow * Gray * Apricot * Sky Blue * Cerulean * Dandelion * Scarlet * Indigo * Cadet Blue * Peach * Indian Red * Melon * Gold * Silver * Tickle Me Pink * Mahogany * Orchid * Sea Green * Spring Green * Turquoise Blue * Aquamarine * Tan * Cornflower * Wisteria * Lavender * Brick Red * Purple Mountains' Majesty * Burnt Sienna * Olive Green * Sepia * Robin's Egg Blue * Magenta * Goldenrod * Macaroni and Cheese * Granny Smith Apple * Tumbleweed * Raw Sienna * Plum * Bittersweet * Burnt Orange * Periwinkle * Pacific Blue * Wild Strawberry * Navy Blue * Timberwolf * Salmon * Forest Green * Mauvelous * Asparagus * Laser Lemon* * Shocking Pink* * Wild Watermelon* * Atomic Tangerine* * Outrageous Orange* * Screamin' Green* * Razzle Dazzle Rose* * Jungle Green * Copper * Royal Purple * Midnight Blue * Maroon * Fuchsia * Vivid Tangerine * Pine Green * Shamrock * Cerise * Razzmatazz * Denim * Unmellow Yellow* * Hot Magenta* * Neon Carrot* * Sunglow* * Electric Lime* * Radical Red* * Purple Pizzazz* * Tropical Rain Forest * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Caribbean Green * Pink Flamingo * Sunset Orange * Vivid Violet * Outer Space * Cotton Candy * Almond * Pink Sherbet * Mountain Meadow * Banana Mania * Purple Heart * Blue Bell * Fern * Blush * Eggplant * Shadow * Beaver * Antique Brass * Manatee * Desert Sand * Canary * Piggy Pink * Wild Blue Yonder * Inchworm * Jazzberry Jam * Mango Tango * Pimento (#BB532E) * Geranium (#EE1D66) * Fire Engine Red (#EE421D) * Blue Attitude* (#1DACD6) * Infra Red* (#EB3030) * UFO Green* * Vermillon * Spiro Disco Ball* * Citrus Blast (#F5AF1B) * Baby Blue (#7B78EA) * Azure * Royal Blue (#6317FA) * Royal Pink (#EE155E) * Rose Red (#E11248) 140 * Meat Brown * Guppie Green * Safety Orange * Ultra Violet* (#7317FE) * Iris * Stormcloud (#6E6991) * Black Pearl (#2D173C) * Sandstorm * Marigold (#F5A517) * Amber (#FFD22E) * Sizzling Red (#FF372E) * Surfin' Teal * Blue Bolt* * 100 MPH. (#ED5D35) * Viridian Green * Antique Gold (#D7A722) * Bronze * Fiery Orange* (#FFB02D) 140 * Orange Circuit* * Platinum * Amethyst (#9966CC) * Dollar Bill * Ultramarine Blue (#4623C7) * Cobalt Blue (#6463FF) * Toolbox (#746CC0) 140 * Kelly Green * True Blue (#0F0CF5) * Grape (#6717C8) 140 * Sunny Side Up * Auro-Metal-Saurus * Minty Green * Hot Pink (#EA1375) * Ball Blue (#21ABCD) * Diva Pink * Crimson * Tomato * Swamp Green * Electric Blue* * Tropical Violet (#6422F3) * Titanium Yellow * Chocolate Chip * Cheddar Chip * Glaucous (#8684C7) * Orange Peel (#FF9C12) * Ghostly Green* * Jazzy Blue * Winter Blue (#9178FF) * Persimmon * Saffron Yellow * Desert Cactus Metallic FX colors * Sheen Green * B'Dazzled Blue * Big Dip 'O Ruby * Alloy Orange * Metallic Sunburst * Cyber Grape * Deep Space Sparkle * Steel Blue * Razzmic Berry * Bittersweet Shimmer * Shimmering Blush * Metallic Seaweed * Gold Fusion * Sonic Silver * Blast Off Bronze Fact Sheet * What's in the box?: 184 crayons and 16 metallic crayons * Suggested retail price: $14.99 U.S., $19.99 Canada Changes * A color pamphlet will be included in all 64-to-200-count boxes, featuring all colors inside and colors included in the colored pencil, marker, and specialty assortments. This pamphlet also features the Color Collectibility Chart, which monitors how rare each one is and issues 8-packs with collectors' cards with information about each drawing utensil color. * The regular crayon wrappers are changed to feature the names of the colors in four languages: English, Spanish, French, and Italian. The font of the color names is changed to Rockwell Light. ** Similarly, the Metallic FX crayons utilize the black wrappers from the Star Wars boxes of 64 crayons, with the original font and tri-langual names on the wrappers. The colors Black, Shadow, and Outer Space also now use black wrappers, but with the Rockwell light font and the extra Italian name. ** The crayon wrapper for the Sunglow color is reverted to a yellow wrapper and not a light orange wrapper, making the wrapper color closer to the true color of the crayon (a near-orange fluorescent golden yellow) and not the approximation that Crayola gives out on their website, which contains more orange than when laid down on paper (the color approximation given on the Wikipedia list of crayon colors has more yellow in it). ** The crayon wrappers for Blue Violet, Indigo, Blue Bell, Purple Heart, Iris, and Royal Blue are a near-purple blue color, and the names of the crayons are in white instead of the usual black. ** In order not to be destroyed when getting sharpened, each wrapper now has a strip of tape on one side that can be used before the crayon in point gets sharpened. * While not clearly a genuine change, there are more colored wrappers, and as listed above, some crayons have been reverted to these wrappers: ** Red: Red, Maroon, Brick Red, Wild Watermelon, Wild Strawberry, Radical Red, Razzmatazz, Infra Red, Rose Red, Crimson ** Blue (regular): Blue, Cerulean, Cornflower, Pacific Blue, Navy Blue, Midnight Blue, Denim, Azure, True Blue, Ball Blue ** Blue (light): Blue Green, Sky Blue, Cadet Blue, Turquoise Blue, Aquamarine, Periwinkle, Robin's Egg Blue, Wild Blue Yonder, Blue Attitude, Spiro Disco Ball, Baby Blue, Surfin' Teal, Blue Bolt, Electric Blue ** Blue (purplish): Blue Violet, Indigo, Purple Heart, Blue Bell, Iris, Royal Blue, Ultramarine Blue, Cobalt Blue, Toolbox, Jazzy Blue, Winter Blue ** Yellow (regular): Yellow, Green Yellow, Spring Green, Dandelion, Laser Lemon, Unmellow Yellow, Canary, Banana Mania, Almond, Titanium Yellow, Cheddar Chip ** Yellow (golden): Goldenrod, Sunglow, Sandstorm, Amber, Sunny Side Up, Saffron Yellow ** Green: Green, Yellow Green, Olive Green, Sea Green, * The